liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Dialga
thumb|530px Introdução Dialga (ディアルガ, Diaruga) é um Pokémon Lendário da quarta geração Tipo de Aço/Dragão. É conhecido por ser o Guardião e Governador do Tempo. Junto com Palkia e Giratina, forma o Trio da Criação. Características Nome: Dialga Idade: Inaplicável Gênero: Desconhecido Classificação: Pokémon Lendário, Guardião do Tempo, Governador do Tempo Obra: Pokémon Atributos Classe: No mínimo 4-2/A | 4-1/C Talentos: Características Físicas Sobrenaturais, Invulnerabilidade, Voo, Levitação, Telecinese, Telepatia, Transmutação, Manipulação Energética, Manipulação Elementar, Campos de Força, Teleportação Remota, Ressurreição, Imunidade Paradoxal, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação da Realidade. Dimensionalidade: 4D | 4D Ataque: No mínimo Universal (4D. Resetou o Universo) | Multiversal (4D. Auxiliou na criação do multiverso que tem um número desconhecido de universos. Juntamente com Palkia, criou a parte material do mundo. Igualado a Palkia) Velocidade: Ilimitada (Lutou com Palkia em um espaço-tempo rasgado) | Ilimitada Força de Elevação: Ilimitada Defesa: No mínimo Universal (4D. Manteve-se em combate com Palkia em um espaço-tempo rasgado destruindo o universo no processo) | Multiversal (4D. Pode manter-se em combate com Palkia) Vigor: Possivelmente Ilimitado Alcance: Multiversal Inteligência: Desconhecido. Deve ser extremamente alta. Fraqueza(s): Tipos Terra e Lutador Variações: Forma Selada | Forma Não-Selada Técnicas Notáveis * Roar of Time: Dialga explosões seu oponente com um ataque que distorce o tempo. * Flash Cannon: O usuário reúne toda a sua energia e, em seguida, libera de uma só vez no seu oponente. * Iron Tail: O usuário bate em seu inimigo com um rabo duro ferro. Tem 30% de chance de reduzir a defesa adversários. * Metal Burst: O usuário libera 1,5 vezes o poder do último ataque do adversário de volta para o adversário. * Metal Claw: O usuário corta o adversário com garras de metal afiado. Isto tem 10% de chance de aumentar o ataque usuários. Feitos * Criou uma galáxia. * Usou telepatia para mostrar cenas de pokémon ao redor do mundo. * É afirmado capaz de controlar o fluxo temporal. Mitos de Sinnoh Muitas informações sobre sua natureza e sua origem podem ser encontradas nos Mitos da Criação. Para mais informações, acesse a Bulbapedia. 'O Início de Sinnoh segundo as Placas' 'Cynthia: Interpretação da pintura na Cidade Celestial' :: This cave painting... It's always been described this way. The light in the center represents either Dialga or Palkia appearing at the Spear Pillar. :: The three lights around it were thought to be Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. But, then, I realized that there may be another way of interpreting this. Could this triangle of lights actually represent a different trio? :: Could they be Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina instead? And the large light in the center. Does it represent something else? Could it be what created this world of ours? :: Do you know of the ancient Plates they find all over Sinnoh? One of them had this engraved on it. :: I think this quote, too, points to the presence of another Pokémon. A Pokémon even more powerful than Dialga or Palkia. Does that sound plausible to you? :: I'm not quite sure how Giratina fits into this scheme of things, but... It's said that in the Distortion World, neither time nor space were stable. I think that tells us something about Giratina, the only Pokémon there. :: It must have been as powerful as Dialga and Palkia, the rulers of time and space. In some way, though, Giratina has to have a power opposite of theirs. A long time ago, I wonder what sort of person painted this? :: Dialga's Roar of Time... Palkia's Spacial Rend... To the people back then, those Pokémon really must have appeared to rule over time and space. Seeing them must have shaken the people to their very core. :: This painting represents those feelings of awe, wonder, and everything else. It passed that memory to countless people, eventually becoming a myth... That's what I believe as a researcher of myths. :: I think I let myself get carried away and talked for far too long. I'm sorry, and thank you. Let's meet again. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Personagens de Animações Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Aleteomantes Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Telecinetas Categoria:Usuários de Campos de Força Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Levitadores Categoria:Classe 2 Categoria:Classe 2/A Categoria:Classe 1 Categoria:Classe 1/C Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Pokémon